futanari remnant
by white1498
Summary: this story takes place in an alternate universe. where all men are gone and only three types of humans exist. there also maybe some smut later in the story. on hold.
1. prologue

Prologue

The world of remnant once a world plagued by monsters now a world in peace. That all changed one day when an unknown illness swept through the kingdoms killing only the men. Now with all of humanities seed gone and only eggs remain all was believed lost, however, that all changed when those born with silver eyes started developing penis's and could also fertilize eggs. It was believed that the great god Oum had given humans and the faunas a means to survive. However, as the years passed it soon became clear that only those with silver eyes could produce seed at a rate as to allow heavy fertilization of at least two eggs.

The year is now three thousand ninety and only one-fifth of the population have silver eyes. Now there are three breeds the human breed: no additional traits, faunas breed: have at least one animistic trait and the futanari breed: can be human or faunas, but with breasts, a womb and a penis. No one knows how these women developed penis's or how they produce seed, but every village has at least five futanari relative to the female population. Now the kingdoms fight over territory for futanari and resources. However, the darkness that once plagued much of the world in the past lays in wait for the time to strike for far fewer hunters now exist then at any other time.

a/n: this just came to me after seeing a unique picture of a futa ruby rose having sex with a futa blake.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: a trip to the clinic

Ruby awoke from her sleep by giving the world a big yawn before getting up and shuffling to the bathroom. When she arrived in the bathroom she turned on the cold water in the sink and splashed some on her face. Now awake Ruby took off her pajama bottoms and out came her penis just semi-erect. Ruby then started to use the lavatory. After she finished using the bathroom she went to the kitchen to get herself some breakfast. When she arrived at the end of the hallway she started to smell pancakes and bacon. She knew then and there who was cooking breakfast for everyone in the house. As Ruby made her way downstairs she took off her pajama short bra. The short sports bra always rubs herself strangely in the morning that she always gets a full erection but the end of the day. Once the bra was off she tossed it into her laundry hamper and walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

When Ruby arrived at the kitchen she saw Blake and Glinda both naked as they made breakfast. "really? Both of you are naked while making breakfast." Said, Ruby, as she made her way over to the island counter and grabbing a plate. "Well the season of breeding is fast approaching and when it arrives we want to be ready for when it does arrive." Said, Blake, as she finished three more pancakes. "Well, that is some very forward thinking of you part." Said, Ruby, as she placed two pancakes on her plate. "I get the Blake is a faunas and she'll be horny as fuck, but why are you naked Glinda?" Said, Ruby, as she moved to get some bacon. "oh, well I sleep like this. It helps me to relieve stress." Said Glinda as she added more bacon to the plate then proceeded to add more to the pan to cook. Ruby took five pieces of bacon and walked over to the table and started eating after Ruby finish she placed her plate and fork in the dishwasher. "Well, I'm off to the doctor after I change and after that, I'm going to see what job postings are up at the hunter guild." Said, Ruby, as she stretched then left while taking off her pajama bottoms. As she got closer to the stairs she tossed her pajama bottoms into her hamper and went upstairs and into her room to get dressed.

Ruby put on her white and Blake panty shorts and black sports bra, then she put on her red and black shirt and skirt, and finally she put on her red cloak that has a hood. After getting dressed she went over to her workbench and picked up her weapon waning rose. After placing her weapon in its slot just above her butt she left her room walked downstairs and went out the door. Ruby ran to the nearest transit port to catch an Airbus to downtown Vale to visit doctor stains clinic. Ruby arrived and boarded just as the Airbus was about to leave Ruby found a seat and looked out the window to the city below waiting for the Airbus to arrive at the airport closest to the clinic. When ten minutes passed Ruby checked her scroll and found she was only five minutes from her desired airport. So, after five minutes the Airbus finally arrived at the airport and Ruby got off the Airbus and made her way to doctor stains clinic. After ten minutes of walking, Ruby arrived at doctor stains clinic. When Ruby walked in she found she was the only one waiting.

Ruby walked up to the window and tapped the little bell that sat on the edge of the shelf. Soon Ruby saw the receptionist who was kind of cute with her bunny ears on top of her head. "I'm here to see doctor stain for a physical and check up." Said Ruby as she looked at the receptionist. "oh, you must be Ms. Rose please go on in your actually the only futanari that still visits this clinic. The Schnee Corporation has attracted the interest of nearly all of the futanari in the city with all of the latest medical equipment that they have." Said the receptionist looking down sad. "As if I'd ever go to one of those expensive clinics when I can go to one that has a reliable track record." Said, Ruby, as she walked through a door and towards her doctor's office. When she arrived, she knocked on the door, "Come in." said a voice on the other side. Ruby entered the room to see doctor stain waiting for Ruby. "Ah, Ruby good to see you. please, take a seat and let's get started on your physical." Said stain as she put on a pair of gloves. "Alright first I need you to disrobe, please." Said doctor stain getting a measuring tape. Ruby disrobed and soon found the measuring tape around her ample breasts, then waist and finally her hips. "Well, Ruby it seems you went up from a b-cup to a c-cup and your hips are wide enough to completely carry a child to term." Said doctor stain putting the measuring tape away. "Alright, well let's get on with the rest of the tests." Said, Ruby, as she got ready for thirty minutes of physical tests.

Finally, after thirty minutes of tests, there was only one left. "Ruby, now there is only the fertility test." Said doctor stain as she took off her lab coat and then her shirt and bra letting free breasts that had to be at least g-cups. "Wait, why are taking off your top clothes?" asked Ruby currently trying to stay calm. "Oh, the fertility test requires a sample of your seed to test its potency." Said doctor stain as she got a seat for Ruby and set her down. "Alright, well I could always masturbate and you can take my seed then." Said, Ruby, as she sat down on the chair provided. "No, it must be fresh for the test. While a bit archaic it has never failed me once." Said doctor stain as she brought out a bucket full of milk with a label on the side saying breast milk fertility test. "Two questions. First: why do you have a bucket filled with breast milk. Second: how is this a fertility test." Said ruby as doctor stain spread her legs. "Well it takes some skill, but if you know what you're doing then this method never fails." Said doctor stain before she got on her knees and started to smash Ruby's penis between her breast before she started to pump her breasts up and down. "Doctor stain, please. Just start sucking my dick I'll let you know when I'm about to cum." Said ruby digging her claws into the seat. Doctor stain obliged Ruby and started to suck Ruby's cock even going as far as to deep throating.

After five minutes Ruby started to get the urge to cum. "I'm gonna cum." Said Ruby now digging her claws into the seat while doctor stain got ruby's cock out of her. Doctor stain started to pump her breasts faster till finally, Ruby came and then slumped into the chair. Doctor stain got up and poured as much seed into the bucket of breast milk as she could. Once she got as much as she could into the breast milk she studied both the breast milk and the seed and was quite pleased with what she saw. Doctor stain got up and took out a prescription pad and wrote down a prescription on at and waited for Ruby to wake up.

After ten minutes Ruby woke up and saw doctor stain opening a drew and taking out two towels. "Now that your awake let's get cleaned up and get dressed then I can give your prescription." Said doctor stain. "Oh, alright. Please, lead the way to the shower." Says Ruby as she got up and followed doctor stain to the clinic's showers. "Alright, we're here." Says doctor stain as Ruby follows her into the showers.

Ruby turns on the water and begins to scrub her own seed out of her hair and off of her body. "Ruby, you know I want a baby." Says doctor stain pushing her breasts against Ruby's back. "But, its illegal outside the designated breeding times. We both know that." Said, Ruby, as she continues to clean herself off. "I know, but what I'm saying is… I want to become part of your harem stock." Says doctor stain. "I see, but you do realize that to become part of a futanari's harem that you will be giving up everything you own to become a breeder, right?" says Ruby as she finishes cleaning herself up.

"I know, but I just want children so badly I'm willing to give up my freedom and be bound in chain unable to do anything, but produce children like a breeding sow." Says doctor stain as she wraps her arms around Ruby's torso. "Good to know your dedication. I'll get the paperwork and meet me at my home." Says Ruby before she got doctor stain to let go of her and went to get her clothes on and then leave.


	3. chapter 2

Chapter two: the guild

The trip from the doctor to the guild was a short one. The city of Vale has many hunter guilds throughout the city. "Ah, there's the guild." Said Ruby as she approached the guild. A girl in a maid outfit turn and saw Ruby coming up to the guilds kiosk. "Oh, Mr. Rose how nice to finally see you again." Said the girl in a happy tone. "hey, Kalli. Are there any jobs that require speed or skill with a scythe." Asks Ruby looking at the job postings. "No sorry. Most of the jobs I've been getting are jobs to impregnate large numbers of women and I man the smallest is thirty women at a time." Said Kalli looking Ruby in her eyes. "I see well looks like I'll need to take some lein from my portfolio to pay for this week's expenses." Said Ruby turning to get ready to leave and stop by the futanari office.

"Ruby, how is Blake." Asked Kalli thinking of her daughter. "Blake, she's doing fine through I don't think she ever truly moved on after her father's death five years ago." Said Ruby waiting for Kalli to answer. "My husband always held a very deep love for our daughter and wants her to rule the kingdom after hhis death or went he stepped down, but now that wish will never come true." Says Kalli looking down at the counter top. "Don't worry Kalli I'm keeping Blake safe and I take her to therapy regularly. She will come to terms with this one day soon." Says Ruby now starting to leave. "Bye, kalli." Says Ruby as she leaves for the futanari office to get some paperwork.

After taking the air bus and waiting fifteen minutes in a line Ruby finally got her paperwork and started to make her way home. Ruby walks out of the futanari office and walks to the street edge. "ugh, I don't want to take the air bus again. I'll just hail a taxi." Ruby says under her breath. Ruby waves her hands out and not long after a taxi dives up to the curb. Ruby gets in and tells the drive her destination and the drive makes her way to Ruby's home.

a/n this chapter is only ment to build up this au if you dont like it then go suck an ice Burgs but.


End file.
